onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hatchan
| jva = Toshiyuki Morikawa | Odex eva = Joseph Murray | 4kids eva = Sean Schemmel | Funi eva = George Manley | birth = August 8th }} , nicknamed by most characters, is an octopus fishman, a former officer of the Arlong Pirates, and a member of the Sun Pirates before that. After the rest of the Arlong Pirates were arrested, Hatchan was the sole escapee, and underwent many adventures which ended in him opening a floating takoyaki restaurant and meeting up again with the Straw Hat Pirates. Along with Keimi, he is one of the main supporting characters in both the Sabaody Archipelago and Fishman Island Arcs. Appearance Hatchan, being an octopus fishman, has eight appendages (six arms and two legs) and an octopus-like face. He has pink skin and grey hair styled with five spikes (although this number increased by the time he had become a takoyaki salesman due to him growing a second row of spikes). He has a muscular build and has suction cups on his six arms, which he can use to cling on to walls. Hatchan has a tattoo in the shape of a sun on his forehead, which is to represent that he was a part of the Sun Pirates. While most fishmen have webbed hands, octopus fishmen and women do not, as neither Hatchan or Octopako have webbed hands. When first arriving at Cocoyasi Village, Hatchan wore a diamond-checkered outfit. In the Arlong Arc, he wore a striped outfit. Hatchan usually wears heavy clothing and shirts made especially for octopus fishmen. During the Sabaody Arc, he wore a jacket to cover his four extra arms and a bandage to cover his tattoo to prevent him from being captured and sold at the Human Auctioning House. When the Straw Hats arrive at Fishman Island, Hatchan wears a shirt from the Criminal brand. Personality Hatchan is not very intelligent and can be easily duped, such as when he failed to recognize who Roronoa Zoro really was, and mistakenly begins to introduce himself while asking other people their names. He initially fails to understand Zoro's words during his battle about the difference in "weight" between their swords (he assumed Zoro meant weight as in "heavy", but Zoro was referring to weight as in "burden"). In his fight against Zoro, he made many misjudgments and even at some points allowed himself to get angry, which partly contributed to his defeat. By the time he meets the Straw Hats again near Sabaody Archipelago, his personality seems to have changed. He seems to be significantly more intelligent and very knowledgeable about the Sabaody Archipelago (though he did think Duval and Sanji looked the same, and was still easily tricked by Sanji into revealing his true identity), and wisely cautions Luffy against provoking the World Nobles in spite of their cruelty. He is also very guilty of what he and the Arlong Pirates did to Nami and is genuinely sorry for what he did to her. Since then he has tried to atone for all the sins he had done in the past. Hatchan is also rather humble in comparison to other fishmen, often accepting that things are how they are and not wanting to upset others. He seemed to respect Arlong, going as far to support his ambitions, since he willingly joined his crew, a band of fishmen who hate humans, even though Hatchan himself is friends with Rayleigh and Shakky. Hatchan's friendship with humans proves that he never truly supported Arlong's ideals, and even Nami vouched that Hatchan was the better one of the Arlong Pirates, and that they should save him. Hatchan's childhood dream was to be accepted into the human society and he admitted that Arlong's tyranny was going too far. Unlike Kuroobi and Chew, Hatchan alone was not corrupted by Arlong's ideals. After Luffy accepted Hatchan as a friend, he outright opposes Arlong's ideals much to Hody Jones' disappointment. Relationships Friends Sun Pirates and Arlong Pirates Hatchan is good friends with Chew and Kuroobi, having known them since childhood, a time they all shared a dream to open a takoyaki stand. He befriended a former slave named Koala. Hatchan kindly reminded her that she was no longer a slave and that she did not need to clean floors like a servant. Like many members of the Sun Pirates, Hatchan cried over Tiger's death. Hatchan was also very loyal to Arlong since he has been his crew mate even before Fisher Tiger formed the Sun Pirates. After the Sun Pirates separate into smaller fractions, Hatchan went with Arlong's crew. He was formerly friends with Macro, Gyaro, and Tansui of the Macro Pirates, having known Macro from his times as a Sun Pirate, until he destroyed their ship for supposedly selling him a fake map. Jinbe also showed concern over Hatchan's well-being, despite the former Shichibukai feeling guilty releasing the Arlong Pirates into East Blue. Keimi and Pappug Since his escape from a prison ship, he has also befriended Keimi, the mermaid and Pappug, the starfish and runs a Takoyaki stand with them. Since then he is very close towards the two. Both Keimi and Pappug care for Hatchan's well being, such as when he was shot by Charloss, Keimi was horrified and desperately tried to help him, while Pappug tended to Hatchan with Chopper. Rayleigh and Shakky He is also well acquainted with Silvers Rayleigh whom he saved from a shipwreck as a child. Since then, the two were on good terms, but Rayleigh disapproved of Hatchan joining Fisher Tiger's Sun Pirates. Hatchan knew Shakuyaku for twenty-two years, but they have not spoken to each other for twelve years before the current storyline. Straw Hat Pirates Hatchan was originally an enemy of the Straw Hats when they fought against Arlong for Nami's sake. During that time, he bore a grudge against Zoro for tricking him, and volunteered to fight him himself. The newer members of the crew (Chopper, Franky, Robin and Brook), are unaware of what happened, though, until Usopp explained it. He managed to befriend the Straw Hat Pirates after they saved him while he was held hostage by the Flying Fish Riders, despite being one of their old enemies. After that, Hatchan has been on friendly terms with them, serving them takoyaki and guiding them throughout Saboady Archipelago. At first, Nami stated that she has not forgiven him but later saw that Hatchan is honestly trying to atone for what happened. Luffy called Hatchan a friend and protected him from one of the World Nobles. While the Straw Hats were scattered all over the world for two years, Hatchan helped protect the Thousand Sunny until he was too injured to continue. Enemies Marines While a member of the Sun Pirates, Hatchan fought against the marines when they were after Fisher Tiger's head for assaulting Mariejois. Macro Fishmen Pirates The Macro Fishmen Pirates also harbor a grudge against him for destroying their ship and saving Keimi. The Macro Pirates would attempt to kidnap Keimi time and time again only to have their plans foiled by Hatchan. New Fishman and Flying Pirates He made enemies with the New Fishman Pirates for siding with humans and with the Flying Pirates since they ally themselves with the New Fishman Pirates. Hody Jones and the other fishmen who follow Arlong's ideals all lost respect for Hatchan, as they believe his friendship with humans to be disgraceful. With Hatchan unable to sway Hody Jones, Vander Decken IX used him for a demonstration of his "curse". Abilities and Powers As a fishman, Hatchan has ten times the strength of an average human on land, and twice that in water. In fact, as officer of the Arlong Pirates, he is much stronger than that, being able to defeat the three members of the Macro Pirates single-handedly. His strength allows him to wield six cutlasses with each weighing over 300 kg in battle. He is also aware of the existence of Haki, but admits that he knows very little about it. Even after being significantly crippled after the timeskip, that it required him to use crutches, Hatchan still displayed considerable swimming prowess. But it wasn't enough for him to outpace the barrage of arrows that Decken sent at him after he marked Hatchan as his target. Hatchan can also shoot streams of ink from his mouth like a true octopus in order to blind the enemy, and to assist his combat style by striking down the enemies while they cannot see. He also covered himself with it in the failed attempt to conceal his identity from the Straw Hat Pirates. Swordsmanship Hatchan is an accomplished swordsman. He has stated that he is the number two swordsman in all of Fishman Island. Hyouzou stated if Arlong did not have a "tight-wallet" he would not have settled for Hatchan. If he was still the second strongest swordsman on Fishman Island during the Fishman Island arc, then he became the new strongest swordsman on Fishman Island when the Energy Steroids made Hyouzou's body old and weak. Being an octopus fishman, he has six arms, which enables him to wield six swords at once, giving him an advantage over regular swordsmen in terms of number and raw strength. Even Zoro had trouble when he fought him, and barely won (though he was greatly limited by the wound he sustained from Mihawk). In the anime, he was able to create a tornado by flailing his swords wildly, similar to Zoro's Tatsumaki. Weapons Each of his swords is a cutlass that weights over 300 kg (661.387 lbs), totaling to over 2 tons worth of metal, which is far more than a normal human's limit. However, their heaviness is apparently less than the three swords wielded by Roronoa Zoro, in terms of "burden" instead of "weight", which is what led Hatchan to ultimately lose against Zoro. During his adventures, Hatchan was given a golden trident by the Goldfish Princess for returning her ring. He showed proficiency in its usage by defeating a sea monster that was chasing a Seaboar. Endurance Hatchan seems to have great endurance as he was able to survive getting slashed by Zoro's three swords and Sanji's kick. Both are great deeds especially since Hatchan also got up sooner than any of the other fishman after getting beaten by Zoro. Although to be fair, both times he was at the advantage, Zoro had been badly damaged by Mihawk, and Sanji's kick was under water reducing his power and speed. However, he was the only fishman from the Arlong Pirates to escape and was one of the top Sun Pirates member. This suggests that Hatchan might have been the head officer in Arlong's gang. Of course, it can be assumed that fishmen have great endurance as they survive great water pressure and have great strength. Even after being assaulted by Decken, having been pierced by several arrows and losing a lot of blood, he still survived and was able to swim to the surface and later warn Sanji and Chopper of Hody and Decken's plans. History Past Early Life Hatchan was friends with Chew and Kuroobi since childhood, and they dreamed of opening a Takoyaki stand. Hatchan was with Arlong, Chew and Kuroobi when they saw the Sabaody Ferris Wheel. When he was a child, Hatchan saved Silvers Rayleigh from drowning in a shipwreck. Some time after Gold Lion Shiki's escape from Impel Down, Hatchan visited Shakky's. Shakky offered Hatchan a drink when he found Rayleigh reading a newspaper about Shiki's escape. When he grew older, he joined the Arlong Pirates. After Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois, became an enemy of the World Government, and formed the Sun Pirates, the Arlong Pirates integrated with Tiger's crew. During his time as a Sun Pirate, he befriended Macro and worked his way up the crew. Hatchan's main contribution to the Sun Pirates was to alert the crew of enemy ships. The Sun Pirates later visited an island where a former slave of Mariejois named Koala resided. The inhabitants there had no way of returning the girl to her homeland so they asked the Sun Pirates to take her. Hatchan befriended Koala and tried to encourage her to stop cleaning floors like a servant. Eventually the Sun Pirates returned Koala to her home, Foolshout Island. However, not long after Koala returned to her family, the Sun Pirates were ambushed by marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry. In the ensuing battle, Fisher Tiger was badly wounded and the Sun Pirates lost their ship. The Sun Pirates managed to steal a marine ship and escaped. On board the stolen marine ship, the Sun Pirates tried to save Tiger's life with a blood transfusion using human's blood, but Tiger firmly refused the transfusion. When Fisher Tiger died, Hatchan was the one who cried the hardest. After Arlong was captured trying to avenge Fisher Tiger, Hatchan found himself under the command of Jinbe. One day, Jinbe received an invitation to join the Shichibukai. After Jinbe accepted the position, Arlong was released much to the joy of Hatchan. When the Sun Pirates split up, Hatchan went with Arlong's crew, though looking back with some apparent reluctance. Service under Arlong Hatchan became an officer and the caretaker of Mohmoo the Sea Cow of the Arlong Pirates after the Sun Pirates were disbanded. Originally Arlong wanted to take Hyouzou into the crew as his swordsman, but could not afford his price and settled on Hatchan instead. The Arlong Pirates then head for East Blue and invaded Konomi Island. They then subjugate Cocoyasi Village. After Arlong killed Bell-mère, Hatchan went in her house and found a map. Nami charged at him, telling him that it's her map which she drew it herself and demanded it back. Arlong, who read the map, was amazed at her talent and ordered Hatchan to bring her with them. Hatchan grabbed Nami and went to where Arlong Park would now stand. Eight years later, he was still member of Arlong's crew. He was shown making a comment on how Nezumi's mouse face made him laugh, which Arlong scolded him for. Hatchan then went on to escort Nezumi out of Arlong Park in his Octopus Pot. Later, he was seen again after Arlong went to Cocoyasi Village, he was alone cooking a giant boar for Mohmoo. He called out for him with his mouth as a horn; however, Mohmoo did not come. Zoro, who was in Arlong Park, noted the call and found Hatchan. Unknown to Hatchan, Zoro had recently slashed up his buddies. Thinking Zoro was a guest, Hatchan escorted him to Cocoyasi to find Arlong. Hatchan went back to Arlong Park and met Arlong, who had returned and angrily asked where he had been. Hatchan saw many of his buddies slashed up, prompting him to swear revenge. However, when Kuroobi asked him if he had seen someone like Zoro, Hatchan started to describe the guest's appearance, finally realizing the guest's true identity, much to his comrades chagrin. He then started to explain himself that he believed Zoro to be one of Arlong's guests, like Nezumi. Later, a Marine Branch 77 under Commodore Pudding Pudding came to rescue the Goza citizens, but wrongfully decided to attack Arlong Park. Chew, Kuroobi and Hatchan formed a team to handle them. Hatchan's job was to move a cliff under the Marine ship, which passed over it with tremendous speed (thanks to Kuroobi), causing a maelstrom, sinking the ship. East Blue Saga Decisive Battle in Arlong Park After Nezumi took Nami's money, Monkey D. Luffy broke down the gates of Arlong Park, together with Usopp, Sanji and Zoro (whom Hatchan immediately recognized). Once again, he called forth Mohmoo, only to find it with a giant bump on its head and a severe fear of Luffy and Sanji (whom had previously beaten it). After it had been defeated with the rest of the crew, save for Arlong, Hatchan, Chew and Kuroobi, the fishmen prepared to fight the Straw Hats. Hatchan started off the fight by firing a jet spray of ink at Luffy (who had stuck himself in order to defeat the lesser fishmen), before slamming a piece of debris at him, only for Sanji to destroy it with a single kick. As he attempted another debris throw, Zoro taunts him into a fight, leaving Luffy, Sanji and Usopp to the others. After Luffy was thrown into the ocean by Arlong, Zoro charged at Hatchan, cutting his hair after the fishman ducked from the incoming blow. After an unsuccessful attempt at catching Zoro's sword, Hatchan clung himself to the roof of Arlong Park, intending to stall Zoro, making it difficult to rescue Luffy. However, Zoro soon collapses due to the wound he received earlier from Mihawk, prompting Hatchan to rapidly punch the pillar he stuck himself to, in an attempt to crush Zoro beneath it. However, Zoro responds by throwing Hatchan beneath the crumbling structure, before collapsing once again. Enraged, Hatchan exploded from the rubble, now wielding six swords in his Six-Sword Style, in order to vanquish Zoro for humiliating him. However, Zoro was undaunted and asked Johnny and Yosaku to lend him their swords, in order to use his Santōryū. Johnny and Yosaku threw their swords towards Zoro but because of his increasing fever, he was unable to move to catch them. At this moment, Hatchan attempted to cut Zoro into pieces with his Six-Sword Style, but Zoro reversed it with his Tou Rou Nagashi, repelling all of Hatchan's swords, whilst cutting the fishman's abdomen. Enraged, Hatchan tried to break it down to Zoro simply: His six swords automatically outrank Zoro's three swords. However, Zoro responded by saying that his swords are heavier than Hatchan's. Not understanding what Zoro meant, Hatchan performed a pot-stance attack on Zoro, who blocked it, until Hatchan released the swords from their stance, allowing him to land a devastating headbutt to Zoro's chest, re-opening the wound from Mihawk. While Zoro was in the air, Hatchan started spinning his blades, in an attempt to grind Zoro into pieces once he came in contact with them. However, Zoro managed to masterfully evade every single blade, whilst cutting the fishman's hands. Enraged, the fishman attempted the pot-stance again, but it was repelled by Zoro's Oni Giri, which destroyed all of his swords. Smiling, Zoro asked Hatchan if he knew what he meant when he said that his swords were heavier than Hatchan's. In one last attempt to defeat Zoro, Hatchan tried to punch Zoro into submission, but this was stopped by Zoro's "Tatsu Maki", which sent him flying. Defeated, Hatchan wondered how three swords could beat six swords, before slamming into the ground. However, after Kuroobi's and Chew's defeats at Sanji's and Usopp's hands respectively, as Luffy was receiving recovery, Hatchan arose from his place of defeat. However, Hatchan's intention was not to defeat Zoro, but kill Luffy and those who were on the ocean bed. At the bottom of the sea, Hatchan encountered Sanji and Nojiko. In a last-ditch effort to stop them, Hatchan tried to punch Sanji with his multiple arms, but Nojiko swam in the way of the punches. However, before he could do harm to any of them, his wounds re-opened, just like Zoro predicted, allowing Sanji to release Luffy. Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Shortly after the defeat of Arlong, Hatchan was brought on a Marine prison ship. He escaped and decided to go home to Fishman Island. He initially does some simple good deeds, including removing a hook from a panda shark, giving food (which was given in gratitude by the pandashark he rescued earlier) to a stranded islander and finding a ring for the Goldfish Princess. Gaining a trident from the goldfish kingdom, he used it to stab a monster attempting to eat a sea boar. After saving the boar, it unexpectedly spits out a small mermaid named Keimi and a starfish named Pappug, whom Hatchan befriends with little problem. But he betrays Keimi when the Macro Pirates give him a map to help him find the artifacts needed to create his most prized talent: takoyaki. Unfortunately, the map merely directs Hatchan to the octo-creature Mash, whom he defeats but helps him in no way towards making his takoyaki. Feeling betrayed by the Macro Pirates and soon encountering a saddened Pappug still wanting Keimi back, Hatchan attacks their ship and reunites starfish and mermaid. But when he returns to the creature, he discovered that the creature helped him after all: under his shell (which opens like a lid in a similar fashion to Brook's skull-head) was a massive jar of the best takoyaki-cooking sauce. Taking the creature, the sauce and a ton of treasure stolen from the Macro Pirates, Hatchan continued his journey until he arrived at a town of catfish, ruined and desolate and particularly hungry. Hoping to help them out, Hatchan sells off all his treasure for cooking equipment and a cart, using it to create enough takoyaki not just to help the catfish but to propose to Octopako. Octopako turned him down, but the catfish were grateful and in love with the takoyaki created by the octopus man. While originally dejected by his initial failure, but with some encouragement from Keimi, his original dreams (where it was shown that he, along with Chew and Kuroobi, planned to open a Takoyaki-selling business) and a new ship built in gratitude by the catfish let Hatchan decide to stay true to himself. In the end, he decides to go through and open up a new floating takoyaki stand Takoyaki 8, with the mermaid and starfish occasionally helping on support. Whitebeard War Saga Reuniting with Old Enemies Hatchan was being held as a hostage by the Macro gang and Flying Fish Riders. The Straw Hat crew rescued him, without realizing who it was they are trying to rescue, though Zoro, Sanji and Nami have made references on how he seems to be familiar. Upon reaching him, Hatchan attempted to conceal his identity by coating himself with his ink. Unfortunately, his voice was recognized by Zoro along with his silhouette and even Nami found him suspicious. Sanji tricked the fishman into admitting his identity by asking him about Arlong. When the Straw Hats found out that he's the Hatchi that served Arlong, they changed their mind about rescuing him (Hatchan actually encourages this, warning the crew it is a trap and that they should leave him) but Nami decides to rescue Hatchi because he's harmless and they already made a promise with Keimi. After being freed by Zoro, Hatchan effortlessly punches Macro and his crewmates away from the island, before finally (sort of) reconciling with Zoro (whom had just moments ago saved Hatchan, Keimi and Pappug from an incoming Flying Fish Rider). Later, he would aid in the fight against the Flying Fish Riders using his Rokutou, mainly protecting Brook and Zoro while they were recuperating (Zoro from his earlier wounds from Kuma, and Brook whom had worn himself out by running on the water for too long), before the pair returned the favor. Later, when Duval had let his Fish Riders throw Sanji in the sea, Hatchan was quick to stop both Luffy and Zoro from jumping in after him, claiming that he could catch up with them (as he is a fishman), but Duval soon stopped him from doing anything by saying that the Flying Fish are even faster than fishmen underwater, which would mean that Hatchan would never catch Sanji in time before it was too late. Nonetheless, Keimi helped Sanji from his trap, resulting in Duval receiving an extreme facial makeover. The Sabaody Archipelago As the Straw-Hats, Hatchan, Keimi and Pappug left Duval's ruined base, the latter trio rewarded the Straw-Hats with the takoyaki Keimi had promised them earlier. Even though the situation got a little tense when Hatchan asked Nami how it was, she replied that even though she had not forgiven the fishman, she found the takoyaki tasty, which was more than good enough for him. He accompanies them Sabaody Park, a place Keimi had always wanted to visit. Hatchan and the group decided to enjoy the many rides and attractions the park offered enjoying themselves. He helped the Straw Hats find a coating mechanic to coat the Thousand Sunny with resin from the Yarukiman Mangrove so that the ship may sail underwater. Hatchan claimed to know a mechanic in the Sabaody Archipelago that he would trust with his life and has promised to take the Straw Hats to that mechanic, in exchange for the Straw-Hats to not to defy the World Nobles. Keimi was then later revealed to be missing and so Hatchan, Pappug and the Straw-Hats all met up at the Human Auction at Grove Number 1 so they could save her by buying her off the slave auction. However, the World Noble Saint Charloss bought her for 500,000,000, crushing any hopes of rescuing Keimi that way. As fate would have it, Luffy and Zoro crashed through the door of the Auction House, and Luffy, seeing Keimi, decided to rescue her. Hatchan, however, did not want Luffy to do anything rash, and tried to stop him, accidentally revealing himself as a fishman, due to him trying to restrain Luffy with his remaining arms. At that moment, he was shot by Saint Charloss, who believed that he could take Hatchan as an additional slave for free. As Luffy advanced towards Charloss in anger, Hatchan attempted to stop Luffy from harming the World Noble, claiming that as he had been a pirate, this was exactly what he had deserved. He also added that all he wanted to do was to make up for what his former crew had done to Nami these past eight years, and apologized for not being unable to screw things up, which moves Nami to tears. However, his pleas went on deaf ears, as Luffy ruthlessly punched the World Noble in the face before the Noble could silence Hatchan. Afterwards, he was seen recovering in Rayleigh's house, and promised to lead the Straw Hats to Fishman Island. After the War Hatchan is seen again on the Thousand Sunny with Keimi, Pappug, Shakky, and the Rosy Life Riders. Hatchan discusses with Keimi and Pappug about the places on Fishman Island that the Straw Hats should visit. His suggestion is the Fishman Karate Dojo. New World Saga Protecting the Thousand Sunny One year after the Straw Hat separation, the Marines located the Thousand Sunny and attempted to destroy it. Hatchan, Duval, the Rosy-Life Riders, and Bartholomew Kuma fought a great battle against the Marines in an effort to protect the Thousand Sunny. Hatchan and Duval sustained serious injuries and were forced to retire, leaving Kuma to guard the ship. Before the Straw Hats reunite, Hatchan returned to the Fishman District at Fishman Island to recover from his injuries. Fishman Island Arc Hatchan appears at Noah and attempts to talk the New Fishman Pirates out of attacking Fishman Island and destroying the current regime. Hody Jones express his disappointment in him, who he thought had fallen so far from Arlong's ideals, which he still believed in. Vander Decken IX then revealed his cursed abilities which allow him to hit anyone from anywhere with a throwing projectile (such as the dagger he throws over Hatchan's shoulder, which turns around and stabs the Octopus fisman's back) even when he deliberately misses. Decken then gets a load of arrows and prepares for another demonstration of his ability. Hatchan runs for his life from a swarm of thrown arrows and dives into the water only to find that it is pointless. He got pierced by the arrows but remains conscious long enough to reach Coral Hill and warn Chopper and Sanji of the upcoming attack. He then receives medical treatment from Chopper while the doctor and Sanji are met with accusations from the Fishman Island citizens for mermaid kidnappings. Hatchan refuses to tell Chopper and Sanji about who is responsible for his wounds and keeps telling them to leave Fishman Island. While hovering above Coral Hill on top of Megalo, Luffy spots them and jumps down to meet them. After Megalo spits out Shirahoshi, the Fishman Island citizens states that this is a Mermaid Princess kidnapping. The citizens then tie up Hatchan and his friends. Their celebration is interrupted by the arrival of Vander Decken IX. After Luffy pummels Decken and Wadatsumi, Hatchan and the group head towards the Sea Forest on top of Megalo. They soon reaches the Sea Forest where the group gets acquainted with Franky, Den, and Jinbe. Jinbe is surprised to see Hatchan, who was supposed to be captured with the Arlong Pirates. Nami and Keimi soon arrive bearing terrible news about Hody Jones' rampage in the Ryugu Palace. As Keimi goes to Hatchan's side, Jinbe decides to explain the situation as quickly as he can. Hatchan then listens to Jinbe with a worried look as the former Shichibukai reveals that he himself was the one responsible for allowing Arlong to run wild in the East Blue. While having conversation with Jinbe, Nami states that she noticed that Sabaody Park resembled Arlong Park. Hatchan states his regret for Arlong's brutality and says that ever since he and Arlong were kids, they wanted to be part of the human world. Hatchan goes on explaining the humans' continued hatred towards fishmen and some history such as Fishman Island becoming a member of the World Government and the beginning of the Great Pirate Era. When Hatchan finishes, Jinbe proceeds to explain the ideals of Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. After Jinbe finishes his story, Hatchan is overjoyed to hear Nami saying that she forgives Jinbe and that she does not hate fishmen kind as a whole. Hatchan begins explaining Hody's plans but is interrupted when a visual Den Den Mushi appears and broadcasts Hody Jones' speech. After Hody explains his plan of creating the new Ryugu Kingdom, which includes executing King Neptune, Shirahoshi is about to go back with Megalo, but Jinbe stops her. Hatchan also tells the princess not to go since Hody is using Neptune as a hostage to safeguard against her ability to summon Sea Kings. While Luffy and Jinbe argue over how they should deal with Hody, Sanji asks Hatchan if Hody was the one who gave him his wounds. Hatchan does not give a straight answer. Jinbe comes up with a plan that will make Luffy look like a hero instead of a villain. When Jinbe tells his plan, Hatchan and Keimi agree with Jinbe. Hatchan, Keimi, and Den remain in the Sea Forest as Jinbe and the Straw Hats battle against the New Fishman Pirates. After the battle for Fishman Island has ended, Hatchan, Den, and Keimi are shocked to see Sea Kings bringing Noah to the Sea Forest. Hatchan is later seen attending the banquet at Ryugu Palace with the Straw Hats. After the celebrations are over, he is seen with Keimi and Pappug, biding the Straw Hat Pirates farewell. Hatchan proclaims that he will help repair the Candy Factory before the pirates sail away from Fishman Island. Major Battles *Sun Pirates vs. Marines (numerous times at sea) *Sun Pirates vs. Marines (Foolshout Island) *Hatchan, Chew and Kuroobi vs. Marine 77th Branch *Hatchan vs. Roronoa Zoro *Hatchan vs. Macro Pirates (several times) *Hatchan and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Flying Fish Riders and Macro Pirates *Hatchan and Duval vs. Marines (unseen) *Hatchan vs. Vander Decken IX Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces was revealed in an early concept of the Arlong Pirates that Hatchan would have originally been a squid fishwoman. Her name was supposed to be . Also, in Buggy's original crew there was a messenger bird named Hatchan. This character was scrapped and its name later became Hatchan's nickname. Trivia * His name came from Hatchan (八), the Japanese word for "eight"; the number of limbs an octopus has. ** Hatchan's name is quite strange. In the Japanese language, chan is a diminutive suffix, added to the end of someone's name, giving it the meaning of "cute" or "little". However, Hatchan insists that his name is Hatchan and that Hachi is just a nickname. When questioned on this, Oda replied that the chan is similar to the last name of "Chan" common in Chinese, rather than the suffix ''-chan''.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 10 - Fan question: Why is Hatchan's nickname Hatchan? He is the one of two characters to have a Japanese honorific problem with the word "Chan" in the name, the other being Sadi-chan whose name caused confusion for the Marines. *Hatchan appears as a support character in One Piece Grand Battle! Rush and One Piece Grand Adventure. He also appears on the Arlong Park stage if he isn't chosen as a support character. *Hatchan appears as a non-playable pirate in One Piece: Pirate Warriors and its sequel References Site Navigation ca:Octy de:Hatchan it:Hacchan zh:小八 Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Sun Pirates Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Cooks Category:Swordsmen Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Conomi Islands Characters Category:Fishman Island Characters Category:Flashback Antagonists